This invention of a functional orthopedic magnetic appliance (FOMA) relates generally to the field of orthodontics and more specifically to orthopedic correction of dentofacial imbalances in the form of sagittal jaw malrelationships known as skeletal Class II and Class III malocclusions; and still more specifically relates to the correction of the vertical dento-alveolar or skeletal imbalances such as an open bite or deep bite of the teeth simultaneously when correcting for the sagittal imbalances.
Skeletal Class II malocclusion occurs generally when the lower jaw is retruded (underdeveloped) in relation to the upper jaw. Skeletal Class III malocclusion occurs in general when the lower jaw jets forward (overdeveloped) in relation to the upper jaw.
Functional orthopedic appliances for the correction of sagittal interjaw discrepancies by guiding the growth potential of the jaws during the accelerated body growth period, appeared in Europe early in the 20th century. The application of permanent magnets in dentistry, in particular in orthodontics, significantly increased after two major developments in the magnetic materials: the first was in the early 1960s with the introduction of rare earth alloys in the form of samarium cobalt compounds identified as SmCo5 and Sm2Co17; and in recent years, a stronger magnetic alloy identified as R2Fe14B, where R is the rare earth element usually neodymium, has been used and is preferred by the inventor for orthodontic-orthopedic corrections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,030, SMILEY et al (1984), discloses a magnetic osteogenic and orthodontic appliance having one magnetic unit attached to an upper arch wire secured to the upper jaw and another magnetic unit attached to a lower arch wire secured to the lower jaw. The magnetic units are placed on the buccal side of the dental arch, and create a magnetic force which cause tooth movement. SMILEY alleges that the effect of the changing magnetic field caused by mandibular movement during mastication, speech etc. accelerates bone formation in the void created from the tooth movement. An air gap is maintained between the magnetic units inorder to achieve the desired low frequency magnetic field.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,707, SMILEY et al (1984), magnetic or electromagnetic appliances attached to the jaw provide corrective movement of individual teeth including torquing of the anterior teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,330, SMILEY et al (1985), an extra-oral oral magnetic unit located on the cheek by being attached to a headgear strap coacts with one or more intra-oral magnets. The external magnetic unit reciprocated with the internal magnets provide a varying electromagnetic field alleged to aid in periodontic and/or orthodontic therapy by its presumably osteogenic effect.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,373, DELLINGER (1983), an orthodontic magnetic appliance is disclosed having two rigid caps with each containing a magnet. One cap is secured to a tooth or teeth in the upper jaw and the other cap is secured to a tooth or teeth in the lower jaw. The magnets are in registry with each other when the mouth is closed and exert a magnetic force in a direction substantially vertical to the occlusal plane, for intruding or extruding teeth. The appliance is removable when used for intruding teeth, and is fixed when used for extruding teeth.
In my German Pat. No. DE2857 736 C2, VARDIMON (1982), upper and lower magnets are positioned offset in the sagittal plane with the poles orientated in an attractive arrangement. The magnetic force is sufficient to hold the lower jaw in a sagittal captured posture and to maintain the mouth closed, thereby counteracting the normal stretching force of the mouth opening muscles, the effects of which are to reinforce the treatment process. The magnets are usually incorporated in double thrusting plates (Vorschubdoppel platten).
In my German Pat. No. DE 2840 370 C3, VARDIMON (1982), magnets placed in an attractive arrangement are utilized to pull a forward projecting tooth backward or in the posterior direction; and conversely, magnets placed in a repelling configuration push a backward extending tooth in the forward or anterior direction.